


I Saw You Again

by Sometimes_I_Write_Good



Series: See You Again [2]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: And go to New Orleans, And see his Snafu, M/M, See You Again 2, Sequel, Sledge gets to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Good/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Good
Summary: Sledge goes to New Orleans to find Snafu.





	I Saw You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the unprompted sequel to See You Again.

See You Again Sequel

When his father said he had to go to New Orleans for an appointment, Sledge barely registered his ask to go with him. So now, here he was, getting off the train at the same stop where the man he’d loved had left him alone all those months ago. He looked over at his father and gave him a faint smile as they managed to weave their way through the crowded train station and make it out into the city proper. 

“I’ll meet you at the hotel. I’d like to walk around for a little while,” Sledge murmured. His father nodded and made sure he had everything he needed before Sledge left his company. He took his pipe out of his jacket and silently fiddled with it as he explored the city and tried to catch a glimpse of Snafu, which proved just about as hard as he’d thought it’d be. 

After a few hours of searching, he’d ended up asking a man who ran a small beignet shop about him, and that man had directed him to a small apartment just outside the French Quarter. Sledge has thanked him and followed his directions until he stood in front of said apartment. He stared at the door and attempted to encourage himself to knock. A minute after bouncing on his toes to release nervous energy and wondering what he was going to say, he knocked and stepped back. He wondered how Snafu would react to seeing him again. Or if he’d even wanted to see him again. He didn’t have much time to wonder, though, because the door opened and he was met with cigarette smoke and Snafu’s blue eyes. His curls had grown out a bit and he wasn’t wearing a shirt, but other than that, he looked exactly like the man Sledge had known in the foxholes of the Pacific. 

Snafu must’ve noticed Sledge’s blush at his appearance, because he was giving Sledge a crooked, amused grin. “What’s the matter, Sledgehamma? I catch ya lurking on my front porch and then I come to see ya and ya don’t say a word to me,” he drawled, cigarette in hand. Sledge was snapped back into reality and he went from flustered to annoyed before he pushed Snafu’s shoulder. 

“You left me on the train. Alone. And you didn’t even say goodbye. Why?” he demanded. Snafu’s easy expression fell and was replaced with a small frown. 

“If I’d have said anything to ya, I wouldn’t have been able to get off that train. Saying goodbye to you ain’t like saying goodbye to Burgie. Saying it to you woulda made the end of us seem more final,” he murmured. Sledge frowned slightly and shook his head before he stepped forward and kissed Snafu. He gave the other man barely any time to react before he pulled away and crossed his arms. 

“I missed you, bastard. And I wanted you to come to Mobile with me.” Snafu stared at him for a moment and shook his head. 

“Gene, that ain’t the place for me.” Sledge opened his mouth to speak again but got cut off by a hand and a faint grin from Snafu. “But maybe New Orleans can be the place for you, because you ain’t the only one who’s been missing someone.” Sledge glanced between Snafu’s hand and face and paused. Snafu just watched him and took a drag from his cigarette. “What d’ya say, princess?” Sledge reddened again and hesitated before he took Snafu’s hand, which made Snafu grin and pull him in for another quick kiss. Sledge rolled his eyes but kissed him back anyways. 

“I want to stay with you, Mer. That’s what I say,” Sledge mumbled against Snafu’s lips. Snafu faintly smiled and tightened his hold on Sledge. “I love you too, Gene,” he murmured, looking satisfied. Sledge rolled his eyes but held him tighter, which only made Snafu’s grin grow as he picked him up and carried him inside, both of them ready to begin the rest of their lives together.


End file.
